Tonight
by Lord Giratina
Summary: Sharpay can’t feel love no more, not after her suppose soul mate died. She feels anything no more, until Someone shows her how. Troypay Rypay OneShot Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Tonight by Monday Morning.

Summary: Sharpay can't feel love no more, not after her suppose soul mate died. She feels anything no more, until Troy shows her how. Troypay Rypay One-Shot Songfic

(A/N. Okay I know people might not read this because it has "incest" in here. So I will explain why. Ryan and Sharpay are not related to each other. They soon fall in love with each other, until Ryan killed in a car accident to protect her. Also Troy loves Sharpay. So that why I choose "Tonight" by Monday Morning, thought the band is a Christian band but they still rock.)

June 11. The day still made her cried soon much. Sharpay Evans in all here of her life never felt so empty. Ever since the death of Ryan. Her twin. Her Bestfriend. Her Soul Mate. 3 years since that day when they learn that they weren't related to each other or in Ryan case to the family. Slowly they fell in love with each other.

2 year since he gave up his life to save her form the car impact to other, she still remembers the last word he said to her in his last moment of life.

"_I love you Sharpay, form then to now and forever more." Ryan whisper to her before kissing her on the lips. Then breathe his last breath._

The funeral was held on June 31, there birthday, Sharpay wore a black dress. Among the family, there were their friends, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, their family, and even Miss Darbus.

Troy sat their looking at her. He loved her so much. When her parents left for business, he stayed over to help her, but they all ways fight. This time Troy said to her out of anger, _"I don't see why Ryan loved you so much. When you can be a bitch at him so many times."_Sharpay sights went and grab her coat and walk out saying "I won't take this no more" to Troy as she left…

_She grabbed her coat_

_Walk out the door_

_She said I won't take this no more_

_She left the only home she knew_

Sharpay since that day had many bad relationship. She just wanted to feel the love that she felts by Ryan. But one by one each one end with disaster. All she knew now is no one would love her so pure than Ryan. Not even Troy.

_She'd never know love to be pure_

_That why she's always looking for more_

_Tonight's your night_

_I'm not going to fight_

_This feeling any longer_

_Tonight's your night_

_I'm not going to fight_

_This feeling any longer_

Troy drive all over the city to find her, he knew that what he said hurt Sharpay deeply. But he just can't continue to fight her with Ryan again. His feeling for her just continues to grow. Troy also knew that if he tries to replace Ryan it drove her away from him. He knew that was the last thing he wanted.

Sharpay never knew she can run that far. _I don't get it, why can't feel love no more. _She thought to herself as stand alone in middle the town she lived. She pulled her jacket closer around her. To think that it can be so cold in New Mexico. But it can. For first time since that day 3 years ago Sharpay felt helpless.

_She's all alone_

_Left out in the cold_

_Nowhere to turn _

_She's helpless_

"Sharpay! Where are you!?" Troy yelled out of his window as droved. Stop the cars he saw her sitting next a shop window. _By the look of it she must be very cold. _He thought as got out of the door.

Sharpay sat by the shop window that Ryan worked at. _Why Ryan? Why did you to go and leave me. _She thought to herself. Soon she felt the answer. She prayed for the first time in 3 years. Then she saw a light and felt warm. The light soon took form. A tall man with blond hair and brown eyes with pure love in it. He wore a white robe with a Cross on it right where his heart would be at. Sharpay this person the moment she saw his eyes. _Ryan!_ Sharpay thought as got up and ran to him.

Troy watched as he saw a light appear in front of her. He looked up at the sky and smiled as saw Ryan appear in front of her.

_Well you found her there_

_Answered her prayer_

_You always fill that hole she felt_

As soon Sharpay ran into Ryan's arm they like they for the first 3 years. Sharpay smiled as lean to Ryan lips.

"I missed you." She whispers to him as soon the kiss was over.

"I missed you too, but Sharpay I know you feel you can't love anyone beside me. But you're wrong you can love someone." Ryan said looking into Sharpay's brown eyes.

"But I can't Ryan." Sharpay said with tears following from her eyes.

"But you can, just remember I know some who loves you because he died for you. Just like I did." He said as he looks up to see Troy walking to them. "Just turn around."

_She'd never know a love like Yours_

_A love would give its life for her_

_Tonight's your night_

_I'm not going to fight_

_This feeling any longer_

Sharpay turn around to see Troy. She smiled. Sharpay turn around to look up at Ryan and lean in to kiss him on the lips one last time. "I love you" She said smiling. Ryan said the same to her. Sharpay walk out of their embrace to Troy who stood a few feet away form them. Troy smiled as he walk to her to hug her. They turn to look at Ryan who smiled at them.

Sharpay smiled as she whisper to herself, "Thank you Lord."

_Tonight's your night_

_I'm not going to fight_

_This feeling any longer_

"So are you willing to try Shar?" Troy asked her. Sharpay just smiled as she lean in to put a light feather kiss on his lips. Soon they left to go back home.

_We're all Just like that_

_No use in hiding_

_Any longer_

4 years later that day Sharpay Evan Bolton smiled her husband as the played with their 2 year son Ryan Jesus Bolton. Troy look up to smile her as they look up to the sky.

"Thank you Lord, thank you Ryan." Sharpay said as she left to with her family.

_Tonight's your night_

_I'm not going to fight_

_This feeling any longer_

_No Longer_

_No Longer._

The End. Well what do you think? Please Review.


End file.
